But You Look Hot
by Alien She
Summary: Ino running away from a blood hungry Sakura. What could happen? "Kinky stuff, Sasuke."-Naruto.


Alien She, here! I know I'm taking forever for Rice Pudding and I'm sorry. Please understand that I don't want to rush the story, I want to be able to look back at it and say, "I'm proud." That and I've never been good at writing chapter stories, I'm more of a One-Shot kind of gal. But that does not mean I'll stop Rice Pudding, like I said, I'll finish it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story; it's sorta of pointless, but it was stuck in my head and you know how annoying a story could be when it's in there.

It is not at all connected with Rice Pudding.

**Disclamer; I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

But You Look Hot

* * *

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:41p.m._]

_'Must get away must get away must get away!'_ Ino kept repeating to herself as she ran thourgh the school halls. Feeling the danger getting closer, Ino willed her tired legs to run faster.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! HURRY! MOVE PEOPLE!" she screamed hoping they would see the fear in her eyes and scatter. She could not afford to get caught. She had to survive this, she just had to!

Up ahead, Ino saw her two best friends by the vending machine, blocking her escape route. "CHOJI! SHIKAMARU! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Startled at hearing their friend in distress, the two boys moved against the wall automatically. "I-ino? What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru yelled, seeing her getting closer. Ino had only one second to respond, she had to choose the right words to explain to him the situation. She knew the perfect word.

"REVENGE" the blond girl yelled as she passed them, suddenly turning the corner and dissapering from sight.

The two boys didn't even get a chance to think about Ino's odd comment because suddenly they a horrible, evil aura coming close and fast. Choji dropped his chips from fear. Shikamaru's eyes widened, though he wasn't sure it if was due to the dark aura closing in on them or the fact that the it had actually scared Choji to drop his chips. Choji _never_ dropped his chips.

Abruptly, a gust of wind passed them by, making both boys stumble, nearly falling. It only lasted for a second, but it shook them to the core. Finally getting a hold of themselves, Choji picked up his chips from the floor. He turned his attention to his best friend, "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah Choji?"

"What do you think she meant by 'revenge'?"

"I honeslty don't know."

Though Ino's attitude troubled him, what troubled him the most was the gust of wind they felt. He could swear it was a person, it reminded him of the fourth hokage's yellow flash, but instead of seeing yellow, he was almost positive he saw pink.

Shikamaru shuddered, for if he was right it could only mean blood was going to be spilled.

"How troublesome."

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:43.p.m]_

"H-hey Naruto," a shy Hinata greeted her long time crush.

"Oh hey Hinata." Naruto waved to her, though she could tell from his eyes that something wasn't sitting well with the teen.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well the darn machine ate my dollar and now I cant have my ramen for lunch. I would love to beat it up, but Tsunade will kill me." he glared at the machine, cursing it away in his mind.

Hinata looked at the machine too, feeling a bit angry at it for taking Naruto's lunch and then she blushed when she realized she was mad at the machine for taking the boys lunch. With a mental sigh, she once again told herself how deeply in love she was with the ramen loving ninja. Instantly, Hinata remembered a trick Tenten tought her back in middle school when she had gotten her lunch money taken by an evil machine. "Naruto, I think I can help"

Naruto beamed at the dark hair girl, "Seriously?"

Hinata smiled at him "I remember a trick Tenten taught me, I'm going to give it a try."

Hinata walked over to the back of the machine and searched for the power plug. Once she spotted it she grabbed it and before she pulled the plug she smirked and said, "prepare to meet your doom evil machine," with an easy tug, the machine whirred a complain and then nothing. She counted to 10 and then replugged the cord. Coming back to life the machine spit out 2 ramen cups.

"Way to go Hinata! You saved lunch." Naruto applauded.

"It was nothing Naruto. I'm glad I could help." the young girl smiled. She felt Naruto put something in her hands and saw that it was the extra ramen cup.

"You deserve it." he smiled.

Hinata blushed and thanked him. With a burst of courage that she unexpectantly got she said, "W-would you mind if we had lunch together?"

"Not at all Hinata, I would love too."

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:43.p.m._]

_Ill kill you, you stupid blonde! I swear when I get my hands on you, I will crack every single bone in that oh-so-pretty face of yours! I'll rip all of your hair out and enjoy your tears and screams of pain._

Sakura tought as she kept chasing after Ino. She could smell the fear off the blonde, and knew Ino felt her getting closer. Sakura smirked a bone-chilling smirk. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy Ino's tortured screams.

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

_'I need to make it.'_

Ino felt her getting closer. She swore she could feel the girls fingers touching a few strands of her hair a few times. She was too close for Ino's comfort.

_'Runrunrunrunrunrunrun.'_

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:45.p.m._]

"We'll let it cool down for a minute." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked, searching for a spot for them to sit and eat their ramen. He looked at the Hyuuga heir and saw her blowing her soup. Her small hands cradling the ramen cup, and her cute lips blowing her soup trying to cool it down, he wondered how her lips felt. They looked soft and warm..

_No! bad Naruto! Don't think that. Damn you pervy sage!_ The blonde boy chastised himself.

"um, Naruot?" he heard her soft voice say.

He shook his head hoping it will help clear his mind. "Sorry Hinata. I think they are ready now." She gave him a sweet smile, and it filled him with warmth, but he figured it was just the ramen. As they were about to dig in both ninjas felt a horrible chill run down their spines; it turned their insides into ice and froze them in fear.

"H-h-hinata. D-did you feel t-that" Naruto was barely able to say.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata whispered back.

Very slowly both teens turned to the direction they felt the dark aura come from. It kept getting closer and closer. Then they saw a figure.

"Is that…?" stared Naruto, squinting. Hinata having the better eyesight out of the two nodded her head yes. "It's Ino." Suddenly the aura got stronger and closer.

Hinata could see the fear in Ino's eyes. "N-n-naruto. I-I thingk w-we should g-go."

Taking a step back Naruto agreed, "Y-yeah."

And then it happened.

Ino sped up and blurred right past them, the shock sending Hinata stumbling back, causing her ramen to spill onto her hands which then caused her to yell out in surprise. Losing her balance, she closed her eyes and waited for the hard cement to impact her. Instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and felt a breath on her neck. Opening an eye, she saw Naruto had caught her with one arm around her waist and the other holding his ramen away from them. She noticed her ramen was spilled on the floor, but more importantly she noticed their position. It reminded her of a tango move she had once seen, her hands were on his chest and her back was arched making her closer to him. His body was parralled hers, making it look like they were in fact dancing. She felt his breath on her neck again and felt her cheeks get hot. "You okay N-naruto?"

Before Naruto could answer, another gust of wind filled with an evil aura, passed right by them causing both of them to loose their footing. Hinata knew that this time she was going to feel the impact for sure and prepared herself, but when she did it wasn't as bad as she tought it was going to be. The reason? Naruto.

Deciding to protect Hinata, he dropped his ramen and wrapped both arms around the dark haired girl turning to his side at the last second so that he could impact most of the force instead of her.

He let out a grunt of pain. Still hilding ther girl in his arms he opened his eyes to make sure she was safe.

He stared right into her pale beautiful eyes. "You OK, Hinata?" Cheeks turning red, Hinata nodded a yes.

They both got up from the floor and turned to face where Ino and the evil wind went.

"Naruto.." Hinata started, "what the hell happened?"

A bit shocked from hearing Hinata curse, Naruto faced her wondering how to answer that question.

"Honestly? I have no freaking idea."

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:47.p.m._]

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"No."

"Damn it, Neji." Huffed the brown haired girl, glaring at her friend. Neji ignored her, "Ten Ten it's for your own good."

"You're horrible! I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not-why the hell am I even arguing with you?" Neji sighed, "I wont buy you another Monster. You had 3 already and it's unhealthy."

Ten Ten was about ready to explode, if only she hadn't left her money at home she wouldn't have to bother asking Neji for money, the jerk. How dare he deprive her of Monster?

"I swear Neji if you don't buy it for me I-I'll, well I'll do something horrible!" she yelled.

"TenTen you're acting like a child." he said in a bored tone. He almost rolled his eyes, but decided against it. Sometimes his teammate can be a bit dramatic.

Having enough, and wanting that Moster, Ten Ten grabbed his arm hard and hissed, "karma Neji, you will pay for this." and as she was going to let go, someone running incredibly fast bumbed into Neji.

Two things happened, one she hear a familiar voice yell "Sorry!" and two; she saw Neji loose his footing and fall forward, right onto her. Not that it was bad or anything but the fact that his lips somehow ended up on her's, well, that was just weird.

So there they were, eyes wide looking at each other, mouth on mouth.

Neither of them moved.

After what seemed like forever, Ten Ten was the first to recover and was about to step back, when she felt Neji's arms wrap around her waist.

"Stay." he said against her lips.

Her heart exploded, and her mind went blank.

"Mhm."

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

[_12:54.p.m_.]

Ino only had one chance to get it right and she knew that if she messed up, Sakura **will** murder her.

With legs ready to give up on her, Ino kept on running and finally seeing her chance, she turned the corner. Ino smiled seeing the hangout spot; Shikamaru, Choji and everyone else was already there. Ino scanned over her friends faces, looking for that familiar, cold face.

"Gotcha" she whispered as she spotted him, the Sasuke Uchiha. He was perfectly positioned, Ino couldn't have planned it any better. Puting her plan into action, she slowed down just a little bit, just to give Sakura the illusion of her slowing down and enough time for the pink haired girl to 'catch up.'

Sakura grinned, she sensed that Ino had been getting tired, and now the girl's leg were giving out on her. Taking advantage of Ino's weak moment, Sakura quickened her pace, putting all her energy into it.

Ino noticed and grinned, 'Gotcha forehead.'

At the last possible second, Ino sharply turned to her right, and ran right into Shikamaru. Sakura, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Ino's sharp turn didn't give much time for Sakura to register it in her mind, and since using her energy for the extra boost a second ago, she couldn't stop. Seeing what was in front of her, Sakura's eyes widened.

Mud.

'Damn it, Ino-pig,' was her last tought before stepping on the mud and sliding right into Sasuke himself.

Still grabbing onto Shikamaru, Ino let out a cheer. "I'm brilliant!." The others looked at Sakura and Sasuke and laughed, the duo landed on the mud, with Sasuke somehow ending up on top of Sakura.

"Kinky stuff, Sasuke." said his best friend, Naruto. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha hissed, hoping his friends wouldn't see his blush. 'S_tupid pervert dobe, putting images in my head'. _Not that he had to imagine much, Sakura did look _appealing. _

_'How the hell can she make mud look so damn hot?'_

"S-sasuke, can you please get up?" whispered Sakura, inturrupting him from his naughty mind. Blushing very lightly, Sasuke got up and held out a hand for her. She took his hand and as he was pulling her up, Sakura slipped, bringing Sasuke down with her, again.

Naruto grinned like a fox, "like I said; Kinky."

"Hn."

"Damn you, Ino!" cried the pink haired girl. "You'll pay."

"Hey now! I got you close to Sasuke, you should really be thanking me." Ino said, an amused smile on her lips.

"**_T_**_**hanking you? I'm covered in MUD**."_

Ino looked at her and Sasuke. She saw both of their blushes and she guessed that by tomorrow, those two were going to get together. Sure Ino's plan had been a bit extreme, to say the least, but at least it worked.

So she lied about saying that she texted Sasuke on her best friends phone confessing Sakura's love for him, she got the reaction she nedded. Sure, she spent the most part of lunch running away form the demon creature Sakura had become, it's going to be worth it when she see's her best friend smile.

As Ino looked around, she noticed Sakura and Sasuke were not the only ones who might end up as a couple, it seems Ino did a little bit of extra work. Perfect. Her birthday is coming up, and she is sure as hell going to make sure they know who made their 'happily ever after's' possible.

Ino couldn't help but smiling triumphinly, she couldn't wait for her birthday. Returning her gaze back to her best friend, she said;

"But at least you look hot."

0

00

000

0000

00000

0000

000

00

0

[_1:00.p.m._]

Sakura walked into her class room ignoring the stared, surprised gasps, and whispers. She held her head up high as she made her way to her desk.

_"I heard she was mud wrestling with the Yamanaka girl."_

_"I heard she punched her on her face!"_

"Tch." Sakura _wished_ she was able to punch Ino.

_"Well I heard she was doing some kinky stuff with the Uchiha."_

_GASP. "NO! How...pervy."_

Sakura was ready to snap someone's neck. '_Stupid Naruto! Stupid Ino!'_

"Sakura, please come get your test." Her sensei called out to her. Sakura stood up, again ignoring the stares. Standing in front of the class, with everyone getting an eyeful of her, a boy in the second row raised his hand and said, "Uh...you got some mud on your clothes."

Sakura smiled at the boy, thinking of ways to torture him, "I know."

_"Oh well, I guess this means Sasuke is taken."_

_"Damn."_

_"God, I wish I was her."_

Hm, on second thought, maybe Ino isnt so dumb after all.

_"She sure does look hot, covered in mud."_

* * *

Now go and review...!


End file.
